The Two Little Angels
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: She had two kids,he had a wife and a kid, they were never meant to be or were they...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Niisan we are we going?"asked the little girl with wavy blue hair. "Its a surprise Kiraki."said the older boy as he grabbed his younger sister's hand. Kiraki smiled and took a small step forward as her feet sank into the cool mushy sand. The smell of salt filled her nose and she heard the crashing waves from ashore. "Tenku-niisan are we at the beach?"asked Kiraki as the little boy smirked. "Correct Kiraki do you want me to take you down shore? "Tenku asked as the littke girl nodded eagerly.

**(AN:If you can guess right now Kiraki is blind.)**

Kiraki longed to see the squawking seagulls,the shiny shells,and of course the world around her especially her dear brother Tenku. "Look imouto-san!"exclaimed Tenku regretting his words instantly as Kiraki frowned. Tenku scooped up the light dusky brown and vanilla white seashell in his tiny palm and ran to his sister.

"It's a seashell."said Tenku as Kiraki held it gently. "Is it okay if I keep it as a souvenir from our trip?"asked Kiraki as Tenku nodded. "Just make sure you wash the sand off or oka-san will get in a hissing fit."joked Tenku as Kiraki chuckled.

Rio glanced at the clock. 1:40. "The kids should be home by now."thought Rio as she heard the ringing of the door bell. "Oka-san were home!"said Kiraki as Tenku took his shoes off. "So how was the beach?"asked Rio closing the door as Kiraki held out a shell. "For you oka-san."said Kiraki as Rio smiled and hugged her daughter. "Agriato Kiraki."said Rio .

Rio smiled she was mother with two very healthy children besides Kiraki's vision. But she had never told the kids their father's name or anything about him. She would do anything to keep them away from him. Why? Because the answer is simple she didn't want to get hurt again or let her kids get rejected. Another reason. He has a wife and a daughter obviously he wouldn't believe her. But Rio didn't need him she was fine. She had her brother's support as well as Kotori and Yuma's not to mention the barian emperors as well. Minus Vector,he was a bad influence to her kids. And yet it was getting harder and harder to hide the truth. Soon everyone would see that Tenku would grow up to be just like him with cold grey eyes and blond hair.

Rio snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang again. She hurried over followed by Tenku and Kiraki. Kotori and Yuma was at the door smiling and waving. Rio chuckled and let them in. "Duel me Tenku!"exclaimed a little boy with the same weapon-like hair style as Yuma. Tenku merely glanced at him. "We don't have duel cards yet."said Tenku as the boy shoved a pack of duel cards in his face. "Yes we do oka-san bought them for me today!" he said as Tenku smirked. "Okay then Yuu I accept your challenge."said Tenku as the inhabited the carpet. Of course Kotori didn't buy Yuu a duelgazer yet in fear that he might get hurt. So the boys just played it old fashion.

"NO FAIR! I LOST!"whined Yuu as Tenku rolled his eyes. "You were going to lose in the first place I sensed it."said Kiraki as Tenku and Yuu looked at her curiously. "I know this sounds wierd but I'm able to sense things like predict the future."said Kiraki as Tenku glanced at her worriedly.

"Just like your oka-san. She was the one who predicted that the barians would come."said Yuma as Rio entered the room with a long rectangular tray and inside was bags of chips,soda cans,and pieces of cake. "CAKE!"exclaimed Yuu as he lunged over to the coffee table. "Yuu! Where are your manners?!"scolded Kotori as Yuu smiked sheepishly. "Just like your baka Otou-san."said Kotori glaring at Yuma who was drooling.

"Imouto-san do you need any help?"asked Tenku as the blind girl picked at the cloth wrapping around her eyes annoyingly. "No niisan I'm fine."said Kiraki as she walked over to the others. Tenku followed watching her closely.

"I didn't mean to intrude but was Kiraki born blind?"asked Kotori as Kiraki stiffened and Tenku scowled angrily. "No it's alright Kotori and Kiraki she was born with sight until the car accident."said Rio as she watched her daughter open the chip bag with Tenku helping her. "She isn't permanently I hope."said Yuma as he draped a blanket over the fort he and Yuu was making. "The doctor said she'll eventually recover but it has been 3 years already."said Rio as Tenku and Yuu squabbled.

Then the doorbell rang again. "Give me a break."muttered Rio as she went to open the door. Rio peeked through the peeking hole and gasped. He was there...

**ZeroiceDragon:Guess who?**

**Yuu:Cake?**

**ZeroiceDragon:(sweatdropped) no.**

**Tenku:It better not be who I think it is.**

**ZeroiceDragon:Who do think it is?**

**Tenku:Not telling.**

**ZeroiceDragon:Fine then be that way!**

**Tenku= Tenshi(angel)+Kichiku(devil)**

**Kiraki=Kira(dark)+Aki(sparkle)**

**Yuu(superior)**

**That's the meaning of the characters names if you just wanted to know**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:Here's the update! Also for this chapter,Frozen Galaxy don't kill me I know how much you hate anxietyshipping)**

Chapter 2

Kaito placed his head between his palms as he glanced at the large 56 inches computer.

"Otou-san!"exclaimed a little girl as Kaito immediately sat up. Kaito glanced at the spoiled brat. "I wanna go to the park."said the little girl as Kaito sighed.

"Aimi it's getting late why don't you go play with Yuki."said Kaito as Aimi pouted. Aimi was Kaito and Droite's only child with bright scarlet hair and purple edges on the end. Aimi also inherited Droite's crismon orange eyes. Most people said she looks like her mother which he guess was true. Never the less he loved his family or so he thought...

"Vector-san!"exclaimed Kiraki as the ginger hair barian in Rei form entered smiling. "How did you know it was me?"asked Vector as Kiraki smirked.

"I just have a way of knowing. "Kiraki replied as a soaking Misael walked in shivering.

"What happen to you?"asked Rio as he gave her a don't-ask-about-it-look to Rio. "Well there's a towel in the third room."said Rio as Misael quickly pelted away.

"He was the target of Vector's water gun or water canon would be better."said Durbe as Rio made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Is anyone else there?"asked Rio as Durbe looked back outside.

"Hey you didn't forget about me did you?!"asked a voice that Rio knew to well.

"Of course not Ryoga."said Rio through gritted teeth as her purple hair male entered through the door. Clinging onto each leg of Ryouga was two identical little boys each had purple hair and blue eyes. "Where's Rin?"asked Rio as Ryoga tried walking to the nearest sofa sadly he was pinned to the ground. "At home looking after Yoshi."said Ryoga as Rio chuckled. "Haru. Hiro. Let go of my legs thank you very much."said Ryoga sarcastically as the twins refused to even budge. Ryoga gave Rio a I'm-swallowing-my-pride-now-please-help look. "Oh no niisan, your taking care of that one yourself."said Rio as she began to walk away. "Wait Rio please...help!"exclaimed Ryoga as Rio chuckled some more adding to his embarrassment. " . I know how much you love your Otou-san now if you let go I'll get you cake!"bribed Rio as those two unattached themselves immediately and bolted into the kitchen.

"VECTOR!"shouted Misael as he emerged from the kitchen covered head to toe in uncooked eggs. Vector was laughing hysterically.

"I'll get the broom."said Kotori as Misael loomed over Vector a frying pan in his left hand looking at Vector with malice. Vector gulped and Rio cringed from Vector's yelps.

"Kaito may I come in?"asked Droite as she opened the door to his room. She found Kaito asleep in peace on his full size bed. His photon coat draped over him. When she walked closer she found a photo frame of the whole team back after the barian onslaught in his hand. It showed Yuma grinning in the middle with Kaito and Ryoga on the side and Astral hovering above Yuma. But what caught her eyes was when she saw Kaito smiling little as possible with his arms around Rio who was smiling as well. The photo frame just happened to on his bedstand and immediately she seethed with jealousy. "But that was the past me and Kaito are married now."thought Droite as she relaxed and left the room closing the light.

"Niisan! Wake up!"said Kiraki jumping on Tenku's bed as he yawned and sat up.

"Kiraki?"he said groggily as the little girl giggled. "Come on sleepyhead Okaa-san made breakfast!"exclaimed Kiraki as the little girl clapped her hands in delight. "I'm not a sleepyhead!"argued Tenku as he realized she was already by the bedroom door. He quickly got up and lead Kiraki to the breakfast table. The dining room smelled like bacons,eggs,and pancakes with syrup.

"Good to see your awake Tenku."said Rio as the little boy took his seat. "I was thinking we can stop by the dueling card shop after breakfast."said Rio as Tenku looked at her with gratitude. "That's great Okaa-san!"said Kiraki as Rio chuckled. "So what do you think Tenku?"asked Kiraki as Tenku looked at her. "Fine with me if it's okay with you."said Tenku.

"Kiraki here let me help put on your bow."said Rio as the little girl ran to her. Tenku was wearing a small white coat and blue collared shirt with black pants.

"Okay ready to go?"asked Rio as the two kids nodded and Rio opened the door.

Kaito really didn't understand why Droite dragged him to shops after shops if she wasn't going to buy anything. Not that Aimi's blubbering and whining was helping either.

"I wanna lolipop!"exclaimed Aimi as she stomped her foot.

"Look Aimi we can get one later right now-."said Kaito as Aimi interrupted by tugging on his coat. "NOW!"she demanded and he sighed. "How am I ever related to this girl."said Kaito to himself.

Kaito took Aimi to the candy booth. "Which one do you want?" he asked as she pointed to the largest lollipop.

"Well sorry sir but that's for display it's not for sale,sorry."said the manager as Aimi's lips quivered a sign of...oh no.

"Aimi pick another one that one isn't for sale."said Kaito as the little girl began to have a tantrum. "Great just great."muttered Kaito as Droite headed there way.

What's going on?"asked Droite as Kaito opened his mouth to explain.

"Aimi wanted that lolipop but it wasn't for sale and now she's having a tantrum."grumbled Kaito as Droite headed to the manager.

In ten seconds flat the lolipop was in Aimi's hand and Droite was smirking proudly. They headed farther east until Droite and Aimi decided to enter another shop. Kaito however was looking at the duel shop.

"Tenku choose whatever deck you want."said Rio as the little boy walked into the shop looking at the shelves.

"And you Kiraki follow Tenku if you want."said Rio as the little girl eagerly raced down the shop to join her brother. Rio turned around and near the entrance was...no it couldn't be...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Rio." he said his voice smooth as silk.

"Kaito?!"said Rio as her heart hammered in her chest. He managed a smile sincere smile.

"Long time no see."he said as Rio glanced nervously at Kiraki and Tenku.

"Okaa-san! Tenku wants you to help him pick a deck!"exclaimed Kiraki as Rio looked at Kaito who was surprised.

"Your a mother now?"he asked as Kiraki tilted her head to face him.

"You seem familiar."said Kiraki as Kaito looked at her dumbfounded.

"Kiraki...is...blind but her other senses are sharper than normal."said Rio.

"Hurry Okaa-san!"said Kiraki as she pulled on Rio's hand. "Sorry."said Rio following after the little girl.

Kaito was happy that Rio had a family but can't help feel disappointed. He looked at Rio and Kiraki approaching someone and Kaito's eyes widened it was like looking at his younger reflection. The boy had same cold gray eyes and pale skin with a cold expression. His hair was shaped like a upside down turnip. "No it's impossible Droite and Aimi are my only family."he thought.

"So which one do you want?"asked Rio holding multiple decks.

"Magic?"asked Rio

"To creepy."said Tenku

"Wind?"

"To weak."

"Maldolce?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Fire?"

"Ehh maybe."

"Halvions?"

"What are those?"asked Tenku looking at the box colored black and white. "Half angels and devils monsters."said Rio as she opened the box. Tenku picked up the first card.

XYZ Holy Black Seraphim

Atk:2300

Def:2000

"Not bad I want this one."said Tenku as Rio nodded placing the card back. Kiraki however was holding on a deck with a pleading face.

"Okaa-san I want this one."said Kiraki as Rio looked at Kiraki who was pleading. In her hands was a deck to be specific a Unform deck just like Vector.

"Why do want a deck like Vector's?!"asked Tenku as Kiraki pouted.

"Because Vector-san is funny and nice!"she argued back.

"Yeah and pelts people with eggs and use them as targets for his water canon."mumbled Tenku as Kiraki frowned.

"Okay lets get those decks paid."said Rio as she walked to the front counter. The cashier looked at Tenku's deck. "Interesting."he said as Rio raised an eyebrow as he disappeared under the counter. Not that she noticed Kaito had walked up next to her.

"Here."said the cashier as he held up a card. He gave it to Tenku and then the card glowed brightly.

"Just as I thought the Dragon has chosen his master."said the cashier.

"Dragon?!"said Rio and Kaito at the same time.

"Galaxy Eyes Half-Fallen Dragon."said Tenku holding up his card. Indeed it was majestic and very unique like a Galaxy Eyes. The dragon's body was half black and half white. On the left side his scales was studded with red crystals and black horns potruding from his arms and legs. On the right side was pure white with blue gems studded on its scales and golden marks were decorated all over the dragon's right side of the body. Its right wing was like an angels and the left was scaly with red skin membrane and torn edges like a devil.

"He inherited a Galaxy Eyes just like his father!"thought Rio as Tenku handed the card back to the cashier. Just when Rio was about to pay a wad of dollar bills dropped on the table. "I'll pay for them."said Kaito as Rio was about to argue when...

"Sorry to interrupt but we best be going."said Droite at the doorway as Aimi walked up to the kids.

"Mommy what's wrong with her she has a towel wrapped around her eyes she looks funny!"exclaimed Aimi as Tenku glared and stepped in front of Kiraki. Kiraki felt the words pierce her heart and tears rolled down her cheeks soaking the cloth wraoped around her eyes.

"Don't insult my sister."growled Tenku as Aimi began laughing.

"Can I call you no-eyes?"asked Aimi before laughing again. Rio sensing Kiraki's distress quickly ushered them out the store and never looked back at Kaito who stood frozen on the spot unable to do anything.

"Don't listen to her imouto-san she's a baka."said Tenku as he held Kiraki gently.

"But she's right I am blind and useless."said Kiraki as Rio comforted Kiraki.

"It's alright Kiraki. Let the other people tell what they think about you but your perfect the way you are."said Rio as the little crying girl frown turned upside down.

"Now we should be heading home."said Rio as they sat up immediately.

"Do you think Vector-san can come over?"asked Kiraki as Tenku scowled.

"That dirt brain he nearly destroyed the kitchen!"exclaimed Tenku as Kiraki pouted. "But he's nice!"argued Kiraki as Tenku crossed his arms. "Only to you."said Tenku as they passed a duel going on.

"Okaa-san look!"said Tenku as Rio turned around. The players life points were tied but it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

"What's that Okaa-san?"asked Tenku gesturing to the dueler's eye.

"It's a duel tattoo."said Rio as she came into realization. "And young man you most definately can't have one!"scolded Rio frowned. They entered Rio's car. (Yes she can drive)

Kaito gripped on the steering wheel tightly as Aimi breathed loudly in her sleep from the backseat. He gripped so tight his knuckles were white. Droite was reading a book when she noticed how pale Kaito was.

"Honey are you okay?"asked Droite as she touched his hand.

Kaito flinched and Droite frowned. "Is somethong bothering you?"asked Droite as Kaito didn't reply. "Kaito?"said Droite as he shrugged her hand away. "I'm fine."said Kaito as Droite eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Your hiding something."she concluded as he refused to meet her gaze. "It's about Rio isn't it?!"she asked her voice sharp as razor. "No, why would you care?"asked Kaito as Droite looked at him piercingly. "I care because we are husband and wife for goodness sake!"she exclaimed as he ignored her. Kaito parked in their parking lot as he got out of the car with Droite doing the same thing.

"Wake up sweetie we're home."said Droite as Aimi yawned dramatically. Kaito opened the door and came face to face with a smiling blue hair boy.

"Niisan!"exclaimed Haruto hugging his brother tightly. "Haruto what are you doing here?"asked Kaito as Haruto expression changed. "Uwah! Niisan isn't happy to see me!"Haruto fake cried as Kaito rolled his eyes. "Iris-chan!"called Haruto his mood changing suddenly and ran to the shy green hair girl. Haruto pecked her on the cheek which made her blush instantly.

"I assume you two are together now."said Kaito in amusement as Haruto pouted. "Stop treating me like a kid niisan! I'm in college you know!"exclaimed Haruto protecting his dignity. "Yeah and it's your first year."said Kaito pointedly as Droite entered the house hands full with shopping bags and Aimi trudging warily behind her.

"Kaito take Aimi to her room."said Droite as Kaito open his mouth to protest but thought better and closed it.

"Niisan why so grumpy?"asked Kiraki as she bit into her sandwich.

"I want a duel tattoo."said Tenku under his breath.

"Then why not ask the dragon?"asked Kiraki.

"Ask the dragon for what?"asked Tenku.

"For a duel tattoo."said Kiraki.

"The dragon can't get me one!"exclaimed Tenku.

"How do you know?"challenged Kiraki as Tenku tried to reply with a witty comment.

"Please niisan just ask."begged Kiraki as Tenku looked at her with doubt and sighed.

"Oh great Galaxy Eyes Half-Fallen Dragon I want a duel tattoo." said Tenku as the card began to glow...

* * *

**ZeroiceDragon:What happens next?**

**Tenku:I will get my duel tattoo.**

**ZeroiceDragon:How?**

**Tenku: I don't know?!**

**ZeroiceDragon:When?**

**ZeroiceDragon:Where?**

**ZeroiceDragon:What?**

**ZeroiceDragon:Why-**

**Tenku:STOP WITH THOSE ANNOYING QUESTIONS!**

**ZeroiceDragon:Jeez alright!**

**(Tenku glares)**

**ZeroiceDragon:Anyway...REVIEW THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zero:To all my faithful friends and especially Galaxy-chan who wants to err...kill Aimi right now I'm proud to present the 4th Chapter.**

**Galaxy-chan:Kill Aimi!**

**Zero:Well if you like Kiraki that much you won't like what I have in store for her...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Just like Kiraki said Half-Fallen Dragon had answered.

"Your wish is my command Master now if you would please step outside."said Half-Fallen Dragon as Tenku obeyed. He headed out the house followed by Kiraki listening to his footsteps. Tenku stopped in the backyard and the dragon spoke again.

"Now this will hurt."said Half-Fallen Dragon as Tenku felt fear twitching in him.

"I don't care."replied Tenku smothering fear out of his card glowed so brightly that Tenku used hus arms to shield his eyes. When the light had died out there stood his ace card.

"Half-Fallen Dragon?"said Tenku as the dragon dipped its head in respect. Half-Fallen Dragon was in front of Tenku in its black and white glory. Tenku stretched out his hand and his dragon let him touch his muzzle.

"Ready?"asked Half-Fallen Dragon as Tenku nodded curtly. Then Half-Fallen Dragon breathed out flames colored black and white together dancing around Tenki who closed his eyes in fear. A searing wave of pain enveloped around Tenku who almost cried in agony as his body began to transform. Kiraki was behind the tree listening to the transformation and cringing as if she coukd feel her brother's pain. Finally the pain stopped and Tenku opened his eyes to check as if the nightmare was finally over. He raised both of his arms and inspected them closely. His right arm was clothed with a white glove reaching elbow shaped like a angel's wing and a slender blue ribbon wrapping around the arm down to his right leg. Then he observed his left arms which was scaly black and had draconic spikes reaching down to his left leg and red horns.

"Niisan!"called Kiraki as Tenku turned around to the little girl. "What is it Kiraki?"asked Tenku as the girl looked at him smiling. "The dragon he changed your whole body."she said as Tenku looked at Half-Fallen Dragon who nodded.

"Now your transformation will deactivate after every single and activate during every starting of a duel."said Half-Fallen. Tenku touched his face and looked at Half-Fallen questionly.

"Yes your duel tattoo is included."said Half-Fallen as the dragon dissipated. "Agriato Half-Fallen Dragon."said Tenku as he picked up his card and along with Kiraki they went back inside.

"Kaito-sama!"said Orbital as Kaito looked at the robot.

"What is it Orbital?"asked Kaito annoyed as Aimi walked in the lab. "Aimi get out. Your not suppose to be here."said Kaito as Aimi crossed her arms pouting.

"I hate you OUTO-SAN!"she shouted before leaving as Kaito sighed. No sooner Droite came in with Aimi hiding behind her.

"Kaito please explain."demanded Droite strictly as Kaito continued typing on his computer.

"Kaito!"said Droite her voice bubbling with anger as Kaito merely glanced.

"Relax Droite. Kaito just need a breather from working so hard. Besides he's half workaholic."joked Haruto sitting in one of the rolling chair spinning around immaturely or in Iris's case cutely. Kaito glared at his younger brother who smiled back.

"Haruto-sama is correct. Kaito-sama does work-."said Orbital as he closed his mouth when Kaito gave him a shut-your-robotic-mouth-or-I'll-rip-your-wires-out glare.

Kaito placed on his photon coat and faced Droite by the door. "Where do you think your going?"asked Droite as Kaito fixed his collar.

"I'm taking a walk."he said simply as Droite looked at him suspiciously. "Okay then."said Droite as she kissed him on the cheek as he opened the door. Not that he cared. Kaito just wanted to take a walk.

"I'm right here Kiraki."said Tenku as the little girl followed her brother's voice. She felt a soft hand grab her left hand and lead her.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't Tenku and milk-eyes."said a sneering voice followed by sniggers from the back.

"Get out of my way Kusio we are late for school."said Tenku as Kiraki clenched the straps of her bags nervously. "What that blind girl can actually learn?"asked Kusio as Tenku glared. "Well you can't even tell the difference between poop and applesauce Kusio. Because your brain is the size of a germ."snapped Tenku as Kusio clenched his fist. "That's right pea-brain!"said Tenku as Kusio grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Niisan!"exclaimed Kiraki as two other bullies grabbed her roughly. "Let my sister go you sweaty gorilla!"shouted Tenku angrily as Kusio sneered. Tenku heard the cry of pain as a bully struck Kiraki at her stomach. "KIRAKI!"shouted Tenku as Kusio laughed in glee.

BAM!

PUNCH!

SLAM!

Kusio was on the ground bruised as a black and white aura surrounded around Tenku. "You hurted my sister. Now DIE!"shouted Tenku his eyes blood red with malice and hatred. Kusio shuddered with fear making little squeaky noises. Tenku struck his fist and aimed. He felt blood spaltter at his cheek when he opened his eyes. He saw Kiraki in front of him,blood dripping down her chest and mouth as she collapsed. "Niisan..."she said softly as Tenku knelt down to his siter with horror and glared at the retreating bullies.

"You've lost control of your Half-Fallen Form."said Half-Fallen Dragon from Tenku's conscious.

"Kiraki wake up! Please wake up!"shouted Tenku as the girl remained motionless.

Kaito saw the same boy holding his sister in his arms who was bleeding.

"Help!"he shouted as Kaito raced toward them. "Hurry get her things."commanded Kaito as he carried Kiraki gently as Tenku got her things.

"Orbital come here immediately!"shouted Kaito as the robot yelped in surprised. Tenku looked down as Kaito looked down at Kiraki's pale face. For some reason Kaito had this strange feeling of affection and urge to protect her as if she was his child. Orbital arrived no later and they were off to the hospital immediately.

* * *

**Zero:I hated writing this especially the part when Kiraki gets hurt.**

**Tenku:My sister...**

**Tenku:Where is that Kusio?! I'm going to kill him! (Activate Half-Fallen Form)**

**Zero:relax Tenku,Kiraki will not die.**

**(Tenku is strangling Kusio)**

**Zero:Please review...excuse me while I blow my nose and sob nonstop.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My poor baby!"cried Rio as Tenku sat by the corner watching his mother sob. Tenku felt guilt consuming him as he heard his sister's breath grow shallower and shallower. The man who had helped them was by the door with a grim face.

"Tenku I want you to tell me what happened."said Rio firmly as Tenku looked at her pained.

"It was my fault! She stopped me from killing Kusio!"shouted Tenku clutching his head in his hands. "Kusio's gang had hurted Kiraki so I was shaken with anger that I almost killed them."said Tenku and looked away as if every word was poison.

"How were you able to kill Kusio?"asked Rio as Tenku took out his card which he vowed to never use again. "It was the Half-Fallen Form. I couldn't control it."said Tenku as he explained everything to Rio.

"It isn't your fault for if I was there I blast that boy to bits."said Rio as Kaito smiled a little at her joke. "The problem is that his father had sued me for this crazy incident and took our house."said Rio as Tenku looked down feeling guilty.

"I'd be happy to let you stay until you can afford your own place."said Kaito as Rio looked at him as she was hit with a pan.

"No it's okay-."said Rio before she was interrupted. "Please just think of how much your children need you."said Kaito as Rio glanced at Kiraki. "Fine."said Rio as she stroked Kiraki's cheek. "Come on Tenku we need to start packing."said Rio as Tenku glanced at Kiraki and reluctantly followed.

Tenku stuffed his clothes angrily into his bag. Why! Why did it had to happen to his sister?! Why did he lose control? Of all the people in the world it just had to be his sister who got hurt. He punched the wall angrily ignoring the pain as he heard footsteps approaching his room.

"All done?"asked the man from before. Tenku looked up and gave a slight nod.

"Who are you?"asked Tenku a little bit rudely. "Just your mother's friend,Kaito."he said. "Tenku."said Tenku flatly as he grabbed his pack and walked out the room passing Kaito.

**Meanwhile in Kirak's mind...**

"Where am I?"asked Kiraki as she reached out her hand to feel her surroundings. "That's right niisan was about to kill Kusio."said Kiraki. "But how did I know that?"asked Kiraki.

"What is your wish child?"asked a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"asked Kiraki to the darkness.

"What is your wish?"said the voice again.

"I-don't know."said Kiraki as she heard the soft crunching sound of something big.

"Everyone has a wish whether it's good or bad but it's still a wish so what is your wish?"asked the voice.

"Why are you asking me this?"asked Kiraki.

"Again what is your wish?"asked the voice.

"I- my wish-i-s to be able to see."said Kiraki.

"Then I shall grant it."said the voice.

Rio and Tenku stepped into the towering mansion followed by Kaito who was carrying some of there luggages.

"What happened to-."said Rio as Kaito quickly replied.

"I decided to remodel Heartland Tower cause it store to many bad memories."said Kaito simply as he rung the doorbell.

"RIO-NEECHAN!"exclaimed Haruto engulfing Rio in a bear crushing hug.

"Harut-o yo-ur-chokin-g m-e."said Rio as Haruto released her grinning sheepishly. Haruto looked down at Tenku who was looking down.

"This must be your son."said Haruto as Rio nodded placing her left hand on Tenku's shoulder. "This is Tenku and his sister...Kiraki...is in the hospital."said Rio as Haruto smiled disappeared instantly.

"Well come inside and Kaito,Droite is freaking out since you weren't home by 3:00."said Haruto as Kaito sighed and stepped inside. Tenku walked in wordlessly and came face to face with Aimi. "What are you doing here?!"hissed Tenku as Aimi placed her hands on her hips.

"I live here."replied Aimi snottily. Tenku glared and went to the living room.

"Why are you here?"asked Aimi as Tenku ignored the brat.

"Where is no-eyes girl-."said Aimi never finishing her sentence for she was knocked onto the ground clutching her cheek.

"Badmouth my sister one more time-."said Tenku his fist clenched.

"AIMI!"Droite cried out rushing to her daughter's side.

"Who did this to you?"asked Droite as Aimi pointed to Tenku who glared.

"Tenku! Apoligize at once!"commanded Rio as Tenku arched his brows. "No."said Tenku as he headed upstairs.

"Keep your child away from mine."said Droite as she helped Aimi up as Rio tried to apologize.

"Just because Kaito used to love you doesn't mean you can waltz back into our life we are married now and your nothing more than a forgotten memory."said Droite sharply as Rio stiffened and nodded walking away the words piercing her heart like daggers.

Kaito had seen the whole thing when Aimi had been strucked by Tenku but did nothing to help. After why should he? Aimi needed to learn that the world won't bow down to her. Truthfully he would have done the same thing if someone badmouth Haruto his dear brother. Kaito left after Droite came to Aimi's rescue.

"Sometimes I wonder if that brat is really your daughter."said Haruto.

"Sadly yes she is Haruto,welcome to the world hates me."said Kaito as Haruto raised his eyebrows.

Tenku held up his card looking at Half-Fallen Dragon carefully and then glanced at the picture frame. The picture showed Rio hugging Tenku and Kiraki gently before Kiraki was blind they were so young. Silver,her eyes they were twinkling silver. Tenku was almost ashamed that he forgot what color his sister eyes were. The same eyes that saw so much pain the silver eyes that sparkled with determination,the silver eyes that would probably never show again.

"Tenku! Dinner!"called Rio as Tenku placed the picture back. He ran downstairs and entered the dining room. He sat next to the only seat available...Between Kaito and Haruto while Rio sat on the opposite side while Droite and Aimi decided to not join for dinner.

"Funny. Tenku-sama looks like Kaito-sama."said Orbital as Rio gulped nervously.

If looks can kill Orbital would be dead a hundred times over. But wait did he call Tenku,Tenku-sama.

"Orbital you know fairly well that Aimi is my only child."said Kaito. Rio glanced down at this hiding the pain in her face.

"I'm not hungry."said Tenku as he was about to leave.

"Rio-san told Orbital that Tenku likes vanilla ice cream will you stay for dessert?"asked Orbital as Tenku halted in his tracks.

"Second thought I will have one Orbital."said Tenku as the robot rushed away immediately.

"Funny,Orbital called Tenku master. He only calls the Tenjo's master or mistress."said Haruto as Kaito gave him a look that meant not-this-again.

"And yet he refuses to call Aimi and Droite with -sama at the end."stated Haruto ignoring Kaito's look.

"Orbital is back Tenku-sama."said Orbital handing Tenku a bowl of ice cream with a spoon.

"Agriato Orbital."said Tenku.

"Tenku-sama is so nice unlike Kaito-."said Orbital before he closed his mouth.

Kaito glared and Orbital jumped back in fright as Rio chuckled. Tenku smiled a little at the robit who continued blabbing away all the embarrassing moments about Kaito.

"Well it seems Orbital had taken a liking to you."said Haruto as Tenku shrugged.

"I guess it's because your nicer than my ice cube brother."said Haruto.

"I guess."said Tenku.

"Forgive me for intruding but do you know who your father is?"asked Haruto as Tenku stiffened.

"Okaa-san said that Otou-san left us when she was pregnant."said Tenku as Haruto looked at him solemn.

"You have my sympathy. Our Otuo-san left us when our Okaa-san right after Kaito was born she died soon after to some unknown sickness when I was born."said Haruto.

"Gomen about that."said Tenku as Haruto shrugged.

Haruto soon left Tenku

alone at the balcony his footsteps becoming fainter and fainter. But then Tenku heard footsteps but heavier ones.

"Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be in bed?"asked Kaito as Tenku shrugged.

"I was thinking about Kiraki."said Tenku as Kaito's firm face softened.

"She's really important to you isn't she?"asked Kaito as Tenku nodded.

"I hope she wakes up from her comatose."said Tenku as Kaito walked next to him looking at the city view.

"I heard you and Haruto talking that your father left you."said Kaito as Tenku stiffened.

"Yes,he did and I hated him for it."said Tenku.

"Well wherever he is he will pay dearly. And I hope your sister wakes up soon."said Kaito as he left his photon coat swishing.

* * *

**Zero:Hope to satisfy Galaxy-chan since she hated Aimi so much.**

**Tenku:What about Kusio? He TOOK MY HOME!**

**Zero:Be patient he will pay.**

**Droite:Why did Aimi have to get hurt?**

**Zero:Jeez she is a inconsiderate,snotty brat,and a big mean that's why!**

**Tenku:Calm down Zero-chan**

**(Kusio walks in)**

**(Tenku cracks his knuckles evilly and blacl and white aura surrounds around him)**

**Zero:Tenku...DON'T!**

**(Tenku strangles a lifeless Kusio)**

**Tenku:You hurted my sister now PAY!**

**Kaito:What's going on?**

**Zero:Nevermind REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zero:And here is Chapter 6**

**Galaxy-chan:So what's this one about?**

**Zero:Has something about awakening.**

* * *

"Kiraki. This is your niisan."said Tenku as he looked at the motionless body.

"Today I got in trouble for beating up Kusio for insulting you."said Tenku.

"I know how reckless of me. Anyways Okaa-san got a job at this hospital so she afford us a new house."continued Tenku as he held Kiraki's hand gently.

"Okaa-san's friend Kaito was nice enough to let us stay at his house."said Tenku.

"Sadly I learned that brat Aimi was his daughter."said Tenku as he scowled.

"Kaito is okay I guess he's so much like me. Even Orbital his robot says we look alike."said Tenku as he smiled.

"Anyways I hope you get better. And hopefully you can gain your vision back."said Tenku.

Tenku leaned down and kissed Kiraki's on the forehead.

"Agriato...niisan..."said Kiraki unconsciously her voice barely a whisper but Tenku had heard crystal clear.

"Listen to me you STUPID WOMAN! You stay on that side if the mansion while Kaito and I stay on this side."said Droite furiously at Rio.

"But- the laundry room is located there."said Rio.

"So there is about like 23 others in this mansion!"shouted Droite losing her patience.

"Yeah but they are all empty and the one up there,dryer and washer are both broken."said Rio as Droite glared.

"Look here and read my lips. Stay on that side of the house!"exclaimed Droite as she shoved Rio roughly causing her to drop the laundry basket and the clothes fell all over the floor and Rio scrambled to pick them up.

"What's going on?"asked Kaito as he looked at the scene before him.

"Kaito-kun!"cooed Droite as she hugged him and tried to kiss him on the lips but missed when he jerked his head away and kissed his cheek.

"Droite let go."said Kaito as Droite released him and he went over to help Rio.

"Agriato Kaito."said Rio as she looked away from Droite's glare.

When Rio left to the laundry room Droite confronted Kaito.

"Why are treating her so nicely?"asked Droite as Kaito shrugged.

"She's a very important friend."stated Kaito as he headed down the hallway.

"Possibly even more than a friend."a little voice in Kaito's head said.

"Tenku-sama is HOME!"exclaimed Orbital as Tenku smiled at the robot.

"Hi Orbital."said Tenku as Orbital carried his bookbag and books.

Tenku and Orbital inhabited the living room chatting and Tenku doing his homework.

"Come on Orbital your a robot! Your suppose to know this!"exclaimed Tenku.

"Gomen Tenku-sama,but Rio-san said that she won't let you use me a cheat sheet ."said Orbital as Tenku frowned.

"Please..."said Tenku as the stubborn robot refused to even open his mouth.

Kaito was watching the two with an amused smirk. He walked to the living room where Orbital and Tenku were arguing.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?"asked Kaito as they looked up to him.

"Yeah but I don't get this equation and some robot here won't help me."said Tenku as he glared playfully at Orbital.

"I'm just doing what Rio-san wants."said Orbital as the robot lifted his head.

"If Orbital won't help you then I will."said Kaito as Orbital looked at him dumbfounded.

"But Kaito-sama you don't even help Aimi-."said Orbital before he was interrupted.

"That brat always ask her mother and sometimes she just doesn't bother to care about it."said Kaito as sharply as possible.

"Okay."said Tenku as he scooted over for Kaito to sit next to him.

**(Father and Son time except neither one knows)**

"There all done."said Kaito as Tenku finished scribbling down the last question.

"Thanks."said Tenku as he stuffed his things in his backpack. Kaito watched curiously as Tenku placed his things away and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?"asked Kaito as Tenku placed on his shoes.

"To visit Kiraki."said Tenku as Orbital followed him.

"I'll come to."said Kaito as he headed out the door. Orbital turned into a car and Kaito climbed in followed by Tenku.

The ride to the hospital was silent yet the two were glad for the peaceful silent. When they arrived Tenku hurriedly ran to the hospital and Kaito followed walking after him.

BAM!

Tenku was knocked off his feet and rubbed his head achingly.

"Watch where your going!"shouted a furious voice as Tenku opened his eyes glaring at the boy. He had long golden hair sweeping to hus shoulder and a silver wing potruding from the left side of his head. His eyes were the color of dark red filled with anger threatening to burst out.

"Well Kaito its been a long time."said a man probably father of the boy since he had the unmistakably same long golden hair.

"Indeed it has Misael."said Kaito as he went to help Tenku up.

"Is that your son?"asked Misael as Kaito stiffly stood up along with Tenku.

"No."said Kaito but a part of him wished Tenku was.

"Bitter as ever I see."said Misael as Kaito glared.

"Arrogant as ever."Kaito shot back.

"Come on Hikuro lets go Ayina is waiting."said Misael as the boy shot Tenku a glare.

"Lets go as well."said Kaito as they headed to Kiraki's room.

Kiraki's condition had not changed a bit and Tenku was getting more worried by the minute.

"Kiraki,Kaito-san was nice enough to come with me to see you."said Tenku as Kaito hid his smile.

"When you wake up, I hope your vision will return...because I missed the color of your silver eyes."said Tenku as he checked for any sign of understanding and movements.

"Also I'll teach you how to duel."promised Tenku.

Tenku stood up and excused himself to leave while Kaito remained. A few awkward moments passed until Kaito decided to speak.

"Your brother, Tenku...cares a lot for...you..."stated Kaito awkwardly as he reached into his coat pocket.

In his hand was Number 62 Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Number 39 Emperor Hope...and Number 107 Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon?

"Misael you sneaky mongrel."said Kaito softly.

Kaito placed the cards in Kiraki's hand wishing her luck. Another card Galaxy Eyes Half-Fallen Dragon was placed next to her.

"This must be Tenku's card."thought Kaito but his attention was averted when he heard movements from Kiraki's direction.

"Where...am I?"asked Kiraki as she looked around and her cloth covered eyes face Kaito.

"Imouto-san?"said Tenku by the door shocked.

"Niisan?"said Kiraki as she removed the annoying white cloth that prevented her from seeing the world.

"Kiraki your vision is back!"exclaimed Tenku as he hugged his sister tightly as if any minute she would slip away from him.

"This isn't a dream?"said Kiraki as Tenku nodded smiling.

Kiraki noticed Kauto and smiled warmly.

"Starlight Wish was right she said that someone cloaked in light would help bring back my sight."said Kiraki as she handed the cards back to Kaito.

"Starlight Wish?"said Tenku as Kiraki held up a card with two of her fingers.

XYZ Starlight Wish

Atk:2700

Def:3000

"She was also the one who granted my wish."said Kiraki softly. Starlight Wish was a beautifully shaped silver XYZ monster. A long silver staff entwined with shooting stars was held with her left hand. Her attire was a long spiked and edgy dress flowing to her shins. Crystals and stars cascaded down her flowing dress completed with quicksilver high heel crystal boots with razor sharp heels. Her face was covered with a veil and her fingers were very sharp. A large golden star was attached like a bow to the right side of her head.

"But she's no match for my Half-Fallen Dragon!"joked Tenku as Kiraki pouted playfully.

"Of course not your big dragon has 3000 attack points!"said Kiraki as Tenku beamed with pride.

"Rio has such great kids I wish I was their father."thought Kaito.

Boy if he only knew...

* * *

**Zero:So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Tenku:Kiraki has her vision back hooray!**

**Zero:Yep**

**Kiraki:I can see again!**

**Zero:To those Kiraki fans...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zero:This chapter will be filled with family fun.

(Tenku and Kiraki eating cookies)

Kiraki:Galaxy-chan makes the best cookies

Tenku:It's okay.

Zero:Are your sure this is your fifth one.

Zero:Anyway read and review please!

* * *

"Tenku give it back!"said Kiraki chasing after her brother as Tenku smirked.

"If you want it Kiraki you have to catch me fir- oof!"Tenku ran into the wall of the mansion.

"Niisan! Are you alright?"asked Kiraki forgetting the current situation.

"Yeah but my forehead hurts."said Tenku as Kiraki touched it gently.

"Tenku-sama!"exclaimed Orbital as he rushed toward Tenku followed by Kaito.

"Kids these days."muttered Kaito as he knelt down to observe the swollen skin.

"ITAI!"shouted Tenku as Kaito firmly rubbed the wound.

"Orbital get some ointment and cotton swabs."said Kaito as Orbital rushed away quickly.

"Can I have White Blind Sorceress back?"asked Kiraki as Tenku scowled playfully and then handed her card back.

Orbital returned and Kaito quickly applied the medicine on Tenku's forehead wound deaf to his yelps and cries of pain when the liquid made contact.

"There, now be careful because if you knock over even one of my comp-."said Kaito but was interrupted when the door rang.

Kaito sighed and headed toward the door and opened it. There stood Yuma and the gang.

"Hi Kaito can we come in?"said Yuma as Tenku and Kiraki arrived behind him.

Kaito wanted to say no but nodded and soon the whole gang piled in. From his observation most of them were couples. Yuma and Kotori,Ryouga and Rin,Quinton and Akari,Misael and some other girl,Durbe and some other girl.

"Vector-san!"exclaimed Kiraki as Tenku gkared at the silver prankster.

"How's my no longer blind girl."said Vector as he glanced at Tenku who was busy glaring at Hikuro.

"Here's your card."said Kaito throwing the card to Misael who caught it swiftly.

Kiraki glanced at the glaring and arguing Tenku and Hikuro.

"I bet I can beat you at running."

"I can beat you at swimming."

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

Tenku smirked as Hikuro came into realization.

"You messed me up!"accused Hikuro as Tenku glared.

"So why are you all here?"asked Rio coming downstairs as they looked at her.

"Number one...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE STAYING WITH KAITO!"shouted Ryouga as Rio face palmed.

"That's why."she said snappily as he crossed his arms still angry.

"We were going to the fair."said Kotori as the kids ears perked up and turned around to face the adults.

"Is it the same one Droite wanted me to go with her and Aimi?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded.

"Besides where is Droite?"asked Rio as she looked out of the room.

"She's probably at the mall with Aimi."said Kaito as Rio looked at him uneasy.

"ALRIGHT TO THE FAIR!"Yuma and Yuu exclaimed as the rest sweatdropped.

"He hasn't changed a bit."remarked Kaito and Ryouga as Rio chuckled.

They all got into their own cars and then drove to the fair.

When they arrived the split into groups.

Yuma and Kotori were going with Ryouga and the twins. Rin, Kaida( Misael's wife),and Inasora (Durbe's 1 month pregnant wife) were all going to explore the fair and not go on rides. Kaito,Rio,and Misael also the kids were in one group. V,IV,III,and Akari were in another group. Vector went solo while Durbe tagged along to keep an eye out for him.

"Okay how about we make a bet?"asked Hikuro as Tenku nodded smirking.

"Okay whoever pukes after this ride loses."said Hikuro as he pointed to a really,really, ginormus rollercoaster.

"Sure your on."said Tenku as the two ran to the ride followed by Rio and Kaito and Misael.

Tenku and Kiraki sat in one seat while Kaito and Rio sat on the one behind them. Misael and Hikuro sat in the very front.

First they climbed the tracks to about eight stories tall then at the edge Rio turned ghostly pale. They plummeted down hard with the force of gravity and the passengers screamed in delight. Rio clung onto...someone tightly and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Then they passed theough three large looploops then was thrown back with so much force.

The ride ended and Rio opened her eyes blushing furiously as she released Kaito who was trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Sorry."said Rio as she quickly got out.

"Imouto-san are you okay?"asked Tenku as Kiraki nodded trying not to hurl. Even Misael looked sick and so did Kaito.

"Did you barf yet?"asked Hikuro as Tenku glared.

"No,did you ?"asked Tenku as Hikuro smirked.

"Nope."said Hikuro.

"Okay next challenge lets go on the river raft ride. Whoever gets wet the most loses!"said Hikuro.

Hikuro and Tenku raced to the line while Rio and Kiraki tried to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded.

"You go on ahead."said Rio as Kaito looked at her worried.

When Rio's stomach stopped doing backflips she and Kaito followed to the others waiting in the line.

They were seat in a circular raft and Kaito and Rio sat next to each other. Kaito took off his coat and placed it in the waterproof storage. Rio mentally slapped herself for starring and placed on her raincoat while Hikuro and Tenku refused to wear theirs.

"I hope they won't catch a cold."thought Rio as the raft began to move.

First the ride was passing a whirlpool which spun so fast then thrusted them out so hard they bumped into a rovk hard wall. The force caused Rio's insides to shudder. Then the raft flowed closer to a waterfall and Tenku and Hikuro ducked to avoid the water.

SPLASH!

Kaito was dripping wet without his raincoat and he frowned as Rio chuckled softly. They passed through a bridge where Vector shot water at them.

SPLAT!

Rio was shot by a burst of water at the back if her head. Tenku and Hikuro were shit at the chest as Vector laughed gleefully enjoying every minute. Misael was not amused and swore to kill Vector later on.

"So...cold..."said Rio shivering as Tenku and Kiraki wrapped themselves with blankets.

Rio felt something being put on her and when she turned around Kaito had given her his coat.

"Argriato Kaito."said Rio as Kaito said nothing.

"Oh look a white teddy bear!"exclaimed Kiraki pointing to the gaming booth.

"You want it?"asked Rio as Kiraki nodded.

Rio tried to knock down the blocks but could never hit them down with one shot. When she was about to reach for her third and last tennis ball Kaito grabbed it and chucked it so hard that the blocks flew all over the place.

"Congratulations."said said the booth manager handing the white teddy bear to Kaito who gave it to Kiraki.

"Agriato! Outo- Kaito-san!"exclaimed Kiraki hugging Kaito who smiled at her warmly.

Rio shifted uncomfortably knowing that Kiraki almost said Otou-san.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zero:Now onward to more family cuteness!**

* * *

Chapter 7

*cough*

*cough*

"Kaito-kun are you sick?"asked Rio as Kaito cheeks flamed either from embarrassment or from his sickness. Rio realizing that she had added the suffix,her cheeks were tinged with pink.

"I never get sick."said Kaito before coughing and sneezing again. Rio looked at him worried.

"Are you sure?"asked Rio as she placed her hand on his forehead. Poor Kaito looked like he reached four degrees higher than before.

"Lets see coughing,sore throat,and burning body heat."stated Rio as she looked at Kaito.

"It's official you have a fever."said Rio as Kaito mumbled "Just great under his breath."

"Do you want me to get Droite?"asked Rio as Kaito shook his head firmly.

"Okay then if you say so."said Rio as she headed to the kitchen leaving Kaito alone.

"Kaito-sama is sick today so don't stay to close to him Tenku-sama."said Orbital as Tenku shrugged off his backpack.

Tenku walked into the living room and turned into a stone at the scene before him. Orbital's jaws dropped. There on the soft silver couch Kaito was asleep laying across facing Rio who was also asleep. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her as a blanket draped over them.

"This is perfect !"whispered Haruto as he snapped a picture. Tenku looked uneasy but decided to forget the situation.

Rio opened her eyes and immediately her cheeks heated up. She was sleeping facing toward Kaito who had his arms around her.

"He looks so peaceful."thought Rio as she reached one of her pale soft habd and stroked his cheek. The contact of her soft fingers jerked Kaito awake who immediately looked flustered as well.

"Sorry."he said as he released her and tried to hid his blushing face.

"Has your fever cooled down a bit?"asked Rio as she pressed her palm against his forehead.

"I'll go get some medicine."said Rio as Kaito nodded trying to erase the awkward situation they were in.

"Outo-san!"exclaimed Aimi as she ran to him.

*cough*

"Where were you Aimi?"asked Kaito as Droite entered the house.

"Okaa-san and I went over to Okaa-san's friend house!"chirped Aimi.

"Kaito are you sick?"asked Droite as Kaito nodded. Droite went to touch his forehead when he pulled her hand away.

"Rio already gave ne medicine and is making soup right now."said Kaito annoyed as Droite's face hardened with jealousy and anger.

Rio stirred the soup as she added chopped carrots into the boiling pot when she realized Droite was standing by the doorway with a stormy expression.

"Droite?"said Rio as Droite glared so sharply Rio shivered.

"I know what your doing."said Droite slowly as Rio looked at her confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!"shouted Droite so loud people from the next room can hear her.

"I-don't under-stand."said Rio as Droite walked closer toward her.

"Your trying to steal Kaito away from me aren't you?"asked Droite dangerously as Rio tried to speak.

"I- what-no- I'm."said Rio trying to say something when she interrupted.

"Don't you see Kaito only needs me not a commoner like you heck your alien for god sake!"exclaimed Droite as Rio tried not to let her tears flow.

"Rio?"said Kaito his voice scratchy and irritating. He heard Droite's shouts and instantly he headed to the kitchen.

"Droite leave her alone!"shouted Kaito as he stopped by the doorway exhausted.

Droite stopped what she was doing and Kaito's soft silver eyes landed on the crumpled form of which was Rio.

"What did you do to her?!"Kaito almost shouted. Droite dropped the object in her hand which was a kitchen knife and Kaito rushed toward Rio in horror.

"Rio?"he said shaking her gently and checking for signs of blood he found none and Rio slowing gain conscious.

"Kaito?"said Rio as Kaito's stricken face softened with relief.

"Thank goodness your okay."said Kaito as he hugged Rio tightly who smiled. Droite however had left fuming in anger and jealousy.

"What happened?"asked Kaito.

"I hit my head against the wall hard then fell...unconscious?"said Rio .

"More like Droite shoved you against the wall."said Kaito bitterly.

"No she didn't."lied Rio.

"Really then why was she holding a knife abd looked as if she was getting ready to kill you."said Kaito as Rio face twisted into horror. She became deathly pale and Kaito's face etched with worry.

Kiraki walked happily through the park and smiled as breeze billowed softly against her cheeks.

"Well if it isn't blind girl."taunted Kusio appearing behind the tree. Kiraki froze in place her eyes filled with fear.

"What's wrong don't have your big brother to protect you?"said Kusio cracking his knuckles as he walked closer and closer. Kiraki stepped back in fear as Kusio grinned evilly.

"Thanks to your brother I lost my reputation of the school and my dignity,that dirt brain no good-."said Kusio before he was interrupted.

"You had no dignity from the beginning you bully!"snapped Kiraki as Kusio twitched angrily.

"You'll regret your words no eyes."said Kusio darkly as he and his gang lunged at the frightened Kiraki.

...

...

...

...

Kiraki opened her eyes. Before her was a pile of bloody and bruised bullies and...Hikuro?

"Hope your okay."said Hikuro as Kiraki looked at him stunned.

When she observed closely she saw that he was hurt,a scratch on his arms and a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Your hurt!"exclaimed Kiraki as she rushed toward Hikuro who looked persuaded Hikuro to sit down while she went to get help. The stubborn long hair boy refused leaving Kiraki with no choice but to take him along.

"Kaito why?!"asked Droite angry and hurt as the sick male before her refused to even look at her.

"You threatened Rio's life and possibly the two children later on."said Kaito as Droite brow furrowed .

"But she's just some girl-."said Droite.

"SHE IS NOT JUST SOME GIRL! SHE IS THE ONE I TRULY LOVED! IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR AIMI I WOULDN'T HAVE EVER STAYED WITH YOU. I didn't want to be like my father so I looked after my family even if I truly didn't love them."said Kaito before he started coughing from the cold.

Droite was heartbroken after what Kaito had said and began crying. Feeling no sympathy Kaito said the five dreaded words.

"Leave and never come back."said Kaito as he turned away.

Rio had heard the wholebthing and felt guilt deep within her.

"It's your fault and you will pay for it."said Droite as she and Aimi left throughout the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zero:Welcome to the ninth chapter! Ughh so much typing! **

**Tenku:Stop complaining I have so many lines!**

**Zero:Well who's complaining now?!**

**Tenku:'tch' whatever**

**Zero:Anyway please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tenku didn't if he should be happy or angry. First of all Droite was gone along with that insulting Aimi. But then his sister returned with his worst enemy ever,Hikuro! Still Hikuro was injured and Kiraki had clearly said that he protected her from Kusio and his gang.

"Those buffoons that smell like a gorilla and is no smarter than a rock."cursed Tenku.

"I can do it myself thank you very much."said Hikuro as he took the medicine from Kiraki's hand.

"No you can't ,so sit down before I make you."said Kiraki stubbornly as Hikuro sighed and did as he was told.

"OW!"shouted Hikuro clutching his scarred forehead when the medicine liquid touched his wound.

"Sorry."said Kiraki as she applied another small amount onto Hikuro's scratches. Hikuro hissed with pain as Kiraki looked at him worriedly.

"Continue."he said. Kiraki obeyed and tried to ignore his hisses or twitch of pain.

"There all done."said Kiraki as she wrapped Hikuro's arm with a white cloth and patched his left cheek.

"Those bullies sure pack a punch."said Tenku standing by the doorway.

"How about you fight one to seven!"exclaimed Hikuro as Tenku smirked.

Kaito opened his computer and instantly a tab popped up.

"You have 19 messages."the tab read as Kaito clicked on it.

Meesages from:

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Droite

Kaito grumbled and deleted all the messages.

"Kaito?"said Rio as Kaito sat up looking at her.

"Yes?"asked Kaito as Rio bit her lips nervously.

"This is the time to tell him!"shouted a voice in her head.

"Well...Tenku...and Kiraki...are-."said Rio before she was interrupted.

"Ack! What are you doing?!"shouted Tenku from the living room as Rio and Kaito rushed out of Kaito's room.

Both if their eyes grew wide when they saw Hikuro and Kiraki sleeping on the floor. Kiraki was leaning on Hikuro's shoulder who was leaning against her head whike his back touched the bottom of the couch. Both Rio chuckled at the two while Tenku fumed angrily with a not-so-please Kaito. No sooner Kiraki and Hikuro woke up both blushing.

"Well I got to go my shift is in 15 mins "said Rio as she left the awkward scene.

When Rio arrived at the hospital Kotori was waiting for her.

"Rio come quick!"said Kotori as Rio looked at her confused and followed.

Kotori lead Rio to a empty room with a computer and instantly Rio's face turned pale.

"Kotori this is Doctor Eve's office we nurses aren't suppose to be here."said Rio as Kotori went over to the computer and began typing in something.

"Look."said Kotori as Rio walked closer to the screen and her eyes grew wide as saucers. The computer confirmed every single birth of the babies in the hospital and their DNA.

"I found Aimi's profile here and tried to test her DNA and it turns out Kaito isn't her father the computer says so."said Kotori.

"But-."said Rio speechless.

"You know what this means?"asked Kotori in excitement.

"Uh we just barged in a resoected doctor's office?"joked Rio.

"No! You are the only mother of Kaito's children and you are his only true love!"exclaimed Kotori irrabitily.

"Well,well what do we have here?"asked Doctor Eve as Rio and Kotori turned around terrified.

"Niisan calm down!"exclaimed Kiraki as Tenku seethed with anger his fists ready to meet Hikuro's cheek.

"But-he-..."spluttered Tenku as Kiraki crossed her arms glaring. Tenku faltered but nit before shooting a death glare at Hikuro.

"Sorry about niisan."apologized Kiraki as Hikuro shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."said Hikuro.

Tenku needed some fresh air as he walked outside the front of the mansion taking deep breathes. Of all people why did his sister had to fall in love with Hikuro?!

"I understand how you feel."said Kaito as Tebku turned around to face him.

"When I first met Iris I disapprove of her immediately but you should give Hikuro a chance."said Kaito as Tenku frowned.

"Easy for you to say at least Iris is nice unlike Hikuri who's an arrogant jerk."snapped Tenku as Kaito chuckled.

"You remind me of Ryouga, he almost bit off my head when I was...dating your mother."said Kaito softly as Tenku looked at him surprised.

"Sometimes I don't even understand how I could have ever stayed wuth Droite and Aimi. But the person I truly loved was your mother. And I would love nothing more if you were my own son."said Kaito .

"I always wanted an Otou-san."said Tenku as he smirked.

Kaito looked at him surprised when Tenku hugged him and Kaito ruffled his hair much to Tenku's complaint.

"Now I believe you aren't suppose to be here."said Doctor Eve as Rio glared back.

"You lied to him didn't you! You told Kaito that Aimi was his child when she wasn't!"shouted Rio.

"Oh you shouldn't ve worried about that after all your little Kiraki needs you."said Eve as she showed Rio a video from her phone of an unconscious Kiraki trapped inside of a gray building.

"That's right Rio I have your little angel."said Droite as Rio's blood boiled. Rio rushed out the room to her daughter in need.

* * *

**Zero:Well a cliffhanger and yes something horrible has happened**

**Tenku:Come on my sister again why?!**

**Zero:Don't worry Hikuro to the rescue!**

**Tenku:That freak!?**

**Hikuro:Who you calling a freak!? Dumb head!**

**(Tenku lunged at Hikuro and they disappeared into a cloud if fists and kicking feet)**

**Zero:(sweatdrops) REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Tenku was freaking out running all over the mansion panicking.

"Where was Kiraki?!"he thought as he finally ran into Hikuro who also looked anxious.

"If your looking for Kiraki she has been kidnapped by some grpup of men that busted into the mansion in secret."said Hikuro shamefully holding a letter.

"This is not happening!"shouted Tenku.

"Where could she be and who kidnapped her?!"said Tenku.

"Droite."said Kaito grimly as Tenku boiled with anger.

Kotori was unconscious on the floor while Eve held a syringe in her hand.

"Why are you doing this!?"asked Rio kneeling next to Kotori as Eve smiled none to friendly.

"Because Droite was a close friend of mine and I would do anything to keep her happy even if it means to get rid of you."said Eve as she walked closer and closer.

" Your a monster!"exclaimed Rio as ignored her.

"Hurry it's not much further."said Tenku as Kaito and Hikuro and Orbital followed behind him.

"Tenku-sama this place looks dangerous."said Orbital as Tenku walked slowly and quietly toward the front door.

"Wouldn't it be wise to sneak in?"asked Kaito as Tenku stopped and cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Alright come on."said Tenku as he climbed through an open window which was big enough for Kaito to slip through.

"This place is gigantic! Where are we going to find Kiraki?!"asked Tenku as Kaito grabbed him quickly and shoved him into a box when the footsteps of the house residences approached. Hikuro wedged himself between two shelves full of textbooks on physics while Kaito mimicked the position of a marble statue. The statue was a ballerina.** (Poor Kaito)**

When the sounds of the footsteps faltered they quickly sneaked room to room looking for Kiraki.

"Kiraki?"said Tenku as he saw a unconscious figure on the ground. Tenku ran inside the dark room followed by Kaito and Hikuro.

"Kiraki! It's me Tenku!"whispered Tenku as he shook his sister. Just then the light went on.

...

...

...

This was utterly ridiculous Rio was using a metallic tray on the desk to defend herself from whatever poison filled syringe that Eve carried. She backed away until she felt the wall pressing against her pack her heartbeat racing. Eve got closer and closer until Rio hit the syringe out of her hand and it clattered onto the floor. Eve lunged after it and fell down when she tripped over a stack of books. Rio ran toward to grab the syringe until she felt Eve grip her heel. Rio tried to tug away but Eve's grip was to tight. Kotori awoke from her unconsciousness and looked at the scene before her.

"Kotori get the syringe!"exclaimed Rio as Kotori quickly stood up and obeyed Rio's plead.

Kotori threw the thing out the window and closed it and faced Rio and Eve. Kotori help release Rio and the two females decided to get to Droite's place.

...

...

...

...

"Let them go Droite this has nothing to do with them."said Kaito angrily as Droite smiled.

"Why do you care so much about them? They aren't even your reak kids!"exclaimed Droite getting angry. Kaito bit his lips knowing that she was right.

"Outo-san is to! He is my father! He was the father I always wanted!"exclaimed Tenku shocking Kaito and Droite.

"But he isn't your real father. Your real father probably saw how pathetic your mother was and left her."said Droite coldly.

"Don't bad mouth Okaa-san! She was the best mother anyone coukd ask for! She was always there for us even if we didn't have an Outo-san! She cared so much and comforted us when kids teased us because we didn't have a father!"shouted Tenku angrily as black and white aura surrounded him again.

"Tenku..."said Kiraki softly as Tenku looked at his sister relief washing in his eyes.

"Foolish little brats what do you know about family?!"asked Droite.

"More than you do if you broke them apart!"shouted Rio as Droite turned around angry and shocked.

"Wait what?"said Kaito as Rio closed her eyes solemnly.

"What I've been meaning to say was that Kiraki and Tenku are your children."said Rio as Kaito's eyes widened.

"Wait...that...that...is...is...IMPOSSIBLE!"exclaimed Droite.

"Is that true Okaa-san?"asked Kiraki as she tried to sit up but her face twisted with pain and collasped back into Tenku's arms.

"Yes."said Rio as Kaito stood speechless.

What was he suppose to say? He loved Kiraki and Tenku but the truth was just so shocking.

"Does that mean Aimi isn't my child?"asked Kaito.

"Of course she is!"exclaimed Droite desperate.

"No she isn't! Stop lying ever wonder why she looked nothing like Kaito?!"asked Rio furious as Droite clenched her fists.

"That's right Aimi isn't your child. I lied...Aimi is Gauche's daughter."said Droite finally.

"Why...why did you keep me away from my real family?!"asked Kaito angry.

"Bec...cause...I loved you Kaito and I woukd do anything to keep you by my side."said Droite as Kaito turned away.

"You disappoint me."said Kaito as he walked toward Kiraki and Tenku.

When Rio's back was turned Droite ran to her a dagger in her hands.

"RIO WATCH OUT!"cried Kaito as the dagger sliced Rio's shoulder who hissed with pain.

"Die."said Droite as she raised the dagger.

"NO!"exclaimed Kaito running to Rio.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The dagger never sank into Rio's flesh instead Droite's hand was held back by...Gauche?

"Droite this isn't you don't do this."said Gauche as Droite dropped dagger and sank onto her feet crying.

"Are you okay?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded clutching her injured shoulder.

"Let's get to the hospital."said Kaito helping her up as Hikuro helped Kiraki much to Tenku's complaint.

...

...

...

...

At the hospital...

"So you don't hate me?"asked Kaito as Tenku looked at him confused.

"I mean for leaving your mother."said Kaito as Tenku frowned.

"It wasn't your fault just that I wished you were there for us."said Tenku looking at the waiting room sign.

"I was at the day you two were born in fact I was the first one to hold both of you."said Kaito smiling as Tenku looked at him pleasantly shocked.

"Ah so you are also the one who sends me and Kiraki birthday gifts labeled Anonymous."said Tenku as Kaito chuckled.

"I'm so glad to finally meet my Outo-san."said Tenku as the room door opened and Rio stepped out smiling. Kaito walked over and kissed her cheek while Tenku glared at Hikuro. Tenku's worst fear came true when Hikuro kissed Kiraki on the forehead.

"Be safe."said Hikuro as he disappeared into the portal.

"And we should be getting home."said Kaito as he held Rio's hand.

"Yep and as one happy family."said Rio.

THE END

* * *

**Zero:I hope you've enjoyed the chapters**

**Zero:I was thinking of writing a sequal but I really don't no**

**Zero:Anyway bye,bye also Kiraki and Tenku will be in more of my stories**

**Zero:REVIEW!**


End file.
